Bluebells and Batsmen
Bluebells & Batsmen is the third episode of Season 3, and the twenty-first episode overall. Plot One morning, Percy was shunting two Tankers in Tidmouth which Douglas was waiting for him. When the green tank engine sings "The Bluebells of England", Douglas says to him that the song is different to the tune and Scotland sing campbells, but England sings bluebells. Douglas says the song is daft and bluebells are flowers, but Percy says bluebells are also engines because a steam engine is coming to the Island of Sodor for a few days to work on the railway. The green tank engine calls this railway, the Bluebell Railway known for engines to be safe. Percy then notices that the station is fully crowded and the visitor is too early to come, but Stepney came into view and left the station. At Tidmouth Sheds, Stepney's driver and fireman gave him a long drink as his controller went to find Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Diesel meets Stepney also with talks about the railway which included Alfred the B12 there and what happened to his BR 08 locomotives being withdrawn in 1981. Stepney's Controller introduces Sir Charles Topham Hatt to Stepney who tells him to collect a goods train travelling to Arlesburgh West. A cricket match was on and when the ball fell into the train, the cricketers were startled to know about this and drove Caroline on a chase towards Stepney's train. Passing Tidmouth Hault, the car missed and Duck told the cricketers what's happening as the cricketers responded that their cricket ball landed on the goods train. At a level crossing, Stepney stopped his train and spoke to the two cricketers about what happened. Donald also got into the exchange and with the ball being found, the Scottish engine said that a flatcar would be brought for Caroline in returning to the cricket pitch. The two teams ended their match and Caroline dropped off before Stepney brings the goods train for delivery. He met the NWR engines at Tidmouth Sheds during the evening. Stepney commented that the Troublesome Trucks were fun to which James had been shocked, but a clap of thunder stops them to which Henry says there's a storm coming on his own fact. Characters *Donald and Douglas *Percy *Stepney *Duck *Diesel *Caroline *Sir Charles Topham Hatt *Henry *Gordon *James *Stepney's Controller *Fenchurch (does not speak) *Alfred (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Oliver (cameo) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Isabel and Dulcie (cameo) *Alice and Mirabel (cameo) *Terence (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first appearance of Stepney. * This episode is based on the book, Stepney the Bluebell Engine by the Reverend .W. Awdry. * This episode references the event of Bluebells of England and Train Stops Play, both which are stories from the book. * Stepney's Controller resembles Charles West, who appears in the next episode as a news reporter. Goofs *Some parts of this video have audio problems when WildNorWester speaks in his normal voice. *James' sad face is tilted to the left in the end scene at Knapford Sheds. This is also seen again in Useful Engines. Voice Cast *ANB as Caroline *WildNorWester as Narrator, The Fat Controller, Henry, James, Gordon, Donald and Douglas, Percy, Duck, Stepney, Stepney's Controller and Diesel Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 3